Snow-Angel
by FaintQuill
Summary: By chance they would meet, and Weiss would never quite be the same. What is it that has her so... so... drawn to this new mystery that walked like a man. Could it be...? Surely not... but then again [WeissXOC]. (Rated T in advance, no plans to give reason for it to be bumped up to M... yet)
1. The Wrong Foot

**So I really, really wanted to make an OC but was stumped for ideas. Then after re-watching all the episodes of RWBY I was drawn to the nickname Jaune had given Weiss, snowangel. From this nickname, I have now got my OC, and yes romance between them and the Ice Princess is guaranteed. I hope you enjoy the (hopefully) many chapters to come. Criticism is always appreciated because I love hearing from my viewers. Till next time, keep in jumpin' my Jellybeans.**

* * *

"No way, I was sure the ball was under that cup!" claimed the fourth girl of the group, "I was sure I had worked it out this time!" Her light blue eyes shone in disbelief. Though her friends had all failed at their guesses, she was confident that her guess would be correct. She brought her clenched fist down on the table, startling the street performer. "I will not accept this, there is no way I was wrong." A smirk dared dance across the lips of the victor, fueling the rage that threatened to turn the pale white skin red.

"Come on Weiss, we've all lost ten lien to this. Let's just take our losses and…"

"No! I will _NOT_ be beaten by something so… so simple!" Weiss snapped, cutting short her red-cloaked partner mid-sentence. Slamming the table the stood before her once more, she left a ten lien chip as she pulled away. "I. Will. Not. Lose!" Each word tinged with a bitter chill that could only be matched by the stare she gave, which could cause a Nevermore to turn tail and run.

The figure that stood before the four girls inspected his prey. The girl, who was much shorter than him, was definitely similar in age and was themed white, which matched with her pale complexion he thought. The light blue combat skirt she wore complimented her white shirt, and matched the long-sleeved shoulder-jacket that hid her arms. He gave a smirk that the devil would wear before speaking.

"If you say so," he said in a cool, unfazed way. _Hook, _the thought ran in his mind as he received the desired response; a stern and frustrated growl. Starting out as he had the previous four times, the tall blonde haired boy displayed three cups, giving evidence to their authenticity. He then presented a ball, again proving that it was real. His deep blue eyes never once leaving the face that belonged to Weiss. Ruby and Yang joined her in observing what the performer did with a watchful gaze. Blake had however given up on the antics and took the opportunity to become engrossed by another book. Placing the ball on the table and then covering it again with a single cup, all three of which were lined up together, he began to shift the upside down beverage holders… very slowly.

_Line,_ his voice played in his mind and the snow-white haired girl expressed her frustration by flailing her arms. He picked up his pace until finally he stopped. Before the question could be asked, a pale index finger gestured towards the cup furthest left. Grasping the cup, the unknown blonde lifted it from its place revealing… nothing, nada, zilch, absolutely nothing but the air that lingered in place.

_Sinker. _

"No! No! No, no, no, no, no!" Weiss cried, frustration heard in her voice and seen by the less-then-subtle shakes of her fists. Slamming the table once more, she left a fresh ten lien chip. The blonde that had accompanied her sighed in annoyance.

"Come on Ruby, we're leaving. We'll see you back at campus Weiss,' sighed Yang as she walked off, the chipper tone returning to her as she gestured to Blake as she asked, "You coming or what?" A small grin played on the raven-haired girls lips as her bow twitched with subtle delight. Blake was somewhat glad to get distance between her and Weiss when she was steaming with rage. Quickly jumping up with cat-like grace, she hurried to join the three as they walked away.

The performer repeated his act, and Weiss guessed to no avail. Another slam, another act and another failed attempt. This quickly became a wash, rinse, repeat process; until the heiress found that she had lost one-hundred lien her tormentor.

_Oh, this is just too perfect_, the boy thought, though he wouldn't let his act slip by letting his minds words for any expression. "Look Snowflake…" this remark received an immediate glare, "let's make a deal. Double or nothing, you give me one-hundred lien and we play once more. Should you win, all the money you _and_ your friends lost will be yours, deal?" Weiss thought it fair enough and gave in without leaving herself to second guess her choice. A quick act and small shuffle later, ice-blue eyes found themselves inspecting each cup. Finally she pointed to a single cup, causing a worried look to plague the otherwise decent looking male's face. This filled Weiss with hope that she had finally beat her opponent. He grasped the cup, took a deep breath in and finally pulled it up. There, sitting in place of the cups old position was… nothing at all. Weiss' expression cracked, mortified horror leaving its mark. "Shame," smirked the boy.

Weiss couldn't take it; she had tried so hard and still failed. _I was so sure, I watched so carefully; where was the ball? _Her unspoken words gave her an idea, and with that she lifted the remaining two cups. Only air lingered underneath each, and the expression on the pale girls face changed to that which expressed anger, embarrassment and shock all at once. "You cheat! You rigged it, every time you rigged it so we would lose."

Running his hands firmly through his hair, he smiled awkwardly at being found out. "Well… ah… gotta' run," he said, smashing a vial of black colored dust (that he seemingly pulled from nowhere) on the ground at his feet. The resulting black cloud worked efficiently in distracting the now infuriated huntress-in-training long enough to have ascended to the roof of the building behind where he once stood. "Sorry for any inconvenience!" he yelled down, waving at Weiss, who's ears threatened to burst steam and whistle wildly. A glyph appeared beneath the now fuming girl, launching her to the roof. This was _NOT _a cause she would shy away from, that boy would pay for his crime.


	2. In Pursuit

**Here it is, chapter 2 of my WiessXOC romance. For all you Bumblebee fans out there, enjoy the teasing hints. Will I make them together? will I not? Well that depends on demand I suppose. If you ****_really _****want me to include some bumblebee, then we will see. Anyhow, enjoy the new chapter. Any criticism and suggestions are always appreciated. As always, stay Jumpin' Jellybeans.**

The wind whipped through the spiked length of hair that stood an inch higher than his hairline as he traveled full sprint. The white t-shirt that he wore flailed where it was loose, his black shorts doing reasonably the same. Did he dare look back? He had to know if he was safe… _What could one peek hurt?_ Instantly regret filled his mind to the brim as he saw a rapier wielding, pure white-haired girl gracefully land on the rooftops behind him. Snowflake, as he had so dubbed her in the absence of a name, was a suiting name. But this was no time for admiration; he was being followed and was at risk of losing his less-than-honest earnings.

Weiss said nothing, too focused on the task at hand. Her opponent was quick and agile, jumping from one roof to the next with apparent ease as did she, thanks to her glyphs. However this boy didn't have glyphs, and some of the gaps that he had cleared were surely impossible without an assisting force. _How does he do it?_ Weiss gave the though a split second in the lime light before being brought back to the pursuit. Weaving around any obstructions and clearing any gap she needed too was easy enough, but something struck her as odd. The whole time she could never gain ground on her target; that is until that moment, she realized he had stopped. _Trapped, the leverage of rooftop must end there, _she deducted. Taking point on the same roof now as the thief, she held her weapon pointed at the tall blonde boy. "You've got nowhere left to run, hand over the lien and be done with it or suffer the consequences." Her voice stern and her motives clear. She stiffened as the boy grabbed a menacing looking ring that had been attached to his waist, presumably by a belt. A smirk was visible as he turned his head back ever so slightly, and then he turned around.

"Persistent, aren't you Snowflake." Weiss' gaze narrowed at the nickname and, with a satisfied look, boy continued, "I did enjoy our little game, but I really must be going; so long!" Before Weiss could argue, the boy leaned back and started his decent. Split seconds separated the moment he jumped backwards to the moment she was watching over the edge. Time seemed to freeze. _Surely he is crazy; two hundred lien isn't worth dying for, _Weiss reasoned with herself in a faulted attempt to calm herself. Time only remained still or at least at a very slow pace. I subtle wink crossed the boy's face as he flicked his wrist, causing his frisbee like weapon to break at a point. Rotating mid-air so that his stomach faced the oncoming concrete, he quickly flicked his arm with the company of a cracking sound that resonated of the newly formed whip. It wrapped itself around a light post that was a few feet away and as his body weight pulled down on the whip's grip, he began to change his course. The whip hung onto the light and caused him to arc down, forward and then back up until he forced the grip to release. His body whistled through the wind as he rose back up, and then he fell back down landing with grace on a building down the street.

He bolted off and was long gone.

* * *

The atmosphere was mostly silent, nothing but the sound of a page turning every so often was heard. Amber eyes darted back and forth as they scanned and sent messages to her mind, she loved reading. Her midnight hair cascaded around her shoulders and down her back, complimented by a black bow atop. Though it was only a little dark outside, Blake was already in her nightgown and had been for the better part of an hour. Suddenly, the air around her grew colder, like some unknown force had taken hold of the atmosphere in the room. Lightly pressed footsteps sounded out in the hallway, Weiss was coming and Blake knew it. '

BAM! The door swung open, slamming into the wall beside it as the all-white and blue girl stepped in furiously. Coldness was radiating from the enraged heiress, quite the opposite effect Yang had when in a similar mood. "He got away?" She asked in her usual distant monotone, knowing that the answer was obvious. The look Weiss gave spoke volumes of how she was not to be tested now.

"No! I just… haven't found him yet." She said trying to seem like she had it all under control, though it clearly wasn't. "Wait, how did you kno…" Weiss started to question, but she was quickly cut off.

"I didn't. I just assumed because of the state you were in when we left, and that you took so long to get back, still in that state." Blake shrugged as she ended her explanation.

Weiss sighed and collapsed on to her bed in defeat. She looked up at Ruby's which hung precariously from the roof. With another sigh she closed her eyes and fell into a light nap, not bothering to change from her combat attire.

* * *

The library was one of the few places where Weiss felt comfortable and at peace. Though she wasn't particularly interested in the majority of the books, she loved the silence; it gave her some place to study undisturbed. Well at least on all but this one occasion.

"Hey, Princess!" Yang chirped gleefully, "Whatcha' doing?"

A shushing sound came from the librarian. Weiss looked at Yang aggressively and began to yell-whisper at the energetic blonde. "I told you not to call me that… and what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Studying," Yang grinned ear to ear.

Another shushing sound came from the now annoyed librarian. "That was rhetorical. Now is there a reason for your interruption _other _than to just be annoying," the pale girl hissed under a whisper. Yang feigned hurt and then returned to an ever-chipper look.

"Well actually, I did want to tell you th…"

"Ladies, if you two must insist on continuing your disturbance, then I ask you leave, NOW." The Librarians voice was stern, and neither girl wanted to anger her more. Yang grabbed Weiss by the wrist and pulled her away from her studies. The girl, in turn, silently protested until they were a safe distance away from the library.

"What the hell, I was studying," Weiss stomped in rage.

"As I was saying," Yang started, ignoring the protests of her angry teammate, "I came to tell you that Blake and I saw that con which scammed a lot of lien from you." This incident had become Yang's ammunition for teasing Weiss since she found out; though where she got that knowledge from was unclear. Weiss just chalked it up to Yang having made Blake spill the details somehow.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, we had been walking back from town when we saw him come out of an old boarded up house."

"Where exactly?" she asked with determination in her voice. A quick list of directions later and Weiss had herself a new lead on the mysterious thief. "Thank you." She headed away almost immediately, though stopped in her tracks after ten steps. "Yang, why were you and Blake in town?"

Yang visibly tensed up. "Ah… Sh-shopping."

"Shopping?" She raised her eyebrow. "Fair enough," she said turning away as she heard a very subtle relief-filled sigh come from the blonde being left behind her. _Last I checked, Blake hated shopping._


	3. The Eclipse

**Here it is, chapter 3. What is this section at the start written in Italics? Only time will tell XD. Now our mystery OC has a name, Robyn Hitori, what will Weiss find while she is snooping around? Find out next time. 'Till then, I hope you enjoy, and please, leave a review if you want to see more of this. Stay Jumpin' my Jellybeans. (Also I have updated the cover photo to something new until I can get one of my own)**

The breath left his body as brief darkness had scared the world for merely a minute, and he was ready.

_I am the force that makes you swift. I am the courage that makes you brave. I am the fear that makes you wise. I see you, brother. I watch over you when you are at your weakest, and I humble you when you are strong. We are a balance, Shugo Tenshi; bound together, co-existing in different realms._

_Out life is a balance, and so to give we must first take. A cruel irony that so few understand; but they don't know, how could they? Have faith in me, child, for their ignorance is not in vain. Fate would have it that this ignorance would be the key. Let her in; do not dismiss her for she is the key. I cannot explain what this means, for our time is up. We will speak on the next eclipse. _

_Fair well, Shugo, fair well._

_When the light returned so did the air that would fill his lungs, reanimation his body. A_ new message received, but what did it mean? He sighed in dismay, _let who in?_ This was his only thought as he picked up the belongings he had dropped; a bag filled with bread and at least eighty lien. "It will have to do," he said aloud to no one in particular.

* * *

"And that was our coverage of the solar eclipse, I'm Lisa Lavaen…" The scroll became silent as Weiss turned it off. The eclipse was by far one of Weiss' favorite sights; however she wouldn't dare look at it directly. The news coverage of the event had served as a good pass time while she drew nearer to her destination, a small city block with a beautiful park in the center. The park was outlined by roads along which several apartment blocks resided. There was a small coffee shop on the corner of two roads, and a few little stores along each. Everything seemed to fit the hidden oasis of the city except for one, tired old house. It was an old style house; two stories with its walls faded to a dim grey, most of the windows boarder up and those that weren't revealed how stained they had become. It didn't match the rest of the block, yet at the same time it added a unique character to the area. _I suppose that's the place Yang mentioned. I wonder how she came across this place, or why Blake was here with her. _The heiress shrugged at her thoughts and proceeded to inspect the area.

There weren't many people around; a small number of people in the coffee shop, even fewer in the stores and one couple occupied the park. Weiss had thought this to be a good thing, the fewer in the area the quieter this would be. Peace washed over her body as she sat on a park bench, facing the old house from a fair enough distance. _This shouldn't raise too much suspicion_, she thought to herself. Sitting there on the cool wooden bench, surrounded by green grass and shrubbery, she waited, and waited, and waited. An hour seemingly had gone by, though it felt like a life time. Another hour passed and nothing had happened; her stomach growled at not being given lunch due to the waiting. Briefly, Weiss debated whether she would go to the coffee shop and grab a quick bite to eat, however this thought was quickly denied as any second that she wasn't watching could be enough for the boy to move in our out unnoticed. Her fatiguing body shook as her stomach roared in anger. It had been four hours of endless sitting and staring to no avail. A sigh of defeat slipped from her cold lips, the air had been more chilled than she predicted. She rose up to see the coffee shop in close vicinity, _Oh I give up! _Her mind cried out as she began to make her way over to the tempting smell being carried by the wind. The atmosphere had changed; there was… noise, a lot of noise. It was coming from behind her, from the house. The white ponytail spiraled with her head as she spun around rapidly. Children, at least ten of them, where making their way into the abandoned building.

"Now children, remember to say thanks to Robyn when you see him next," a cheerful, silver-haired old woman said to the group of energetic children.

"Yes Mother E." the children stated in unison.

A small smile fluttered across Weiss' face, she was happy to see the adorable sight, she was happy that Yang must have been mistaken, she was happy that she could eat. A small bell chimed as she opened the door, the strong aroma of fresh-grounded coffee filled her nostrils, filling her with peaceful joy. Her smile was uncharacteristically ear-to-ear as she made her way to the counter.

"Good evening Miss, may I say you look lovely today," a young woman greeted her, causing Weiss to blush. "I was wondering if you would be coming inside soon, I'd almost thought you'd frozen to that bench from the cold. What can I get for you?"

"Could I please have a bagel and a hot chocolate?" Before the girl could approve the order, an audible growl came from the depths of the pale girl's stomach. "Better make t two bagels," she smiled and blushed embarrassingly. The other girl just gave an amused smile back and set to work on making the order.

* * *

"Thank you so much, I will defiantly be coming here again," the snow haired girl stated with glee as she waved her goodbye. Though her efforts did not prove fruitful, she had found a new place where she could relax from the day-to-day life she had with her team. They didn't annoy her as such, but she just needed a break now and then. She looked to the old house and decided she would need to clarify with Yang if this was the place she thought it was. Her stride was cheerful and the essence of grace, _what could make this day better?_ Suddenly, a loud cheer of joy came from her left and there was no mistaking what it was. The children at that house were excited, but about what? The curiosity won over and she turned her head. She gasped.

"Robyn," multiple children cried out at different times to a tall, blonde and white skinned man. There was no doubt in her mind; those spikes, those clothes and that ring… it was him. Now she had a name to pin to the face. Robyn. Her heated mood returned at seeing the thief, but one question plagued her mind, _why is he with those children and how do they know him?_

The mysterious boy, Robyn, and the group of children walked inside the house, and once again curiosity won over. Weiss took her steps lightly as she crept up to the front door and silently stepped into the run down building. The hall echoed with the sound of children in every room as she walked towards the stairs. Silently she climbed and continued her walk down a second hall, halting at the last door on the right.

"Oh Robyn, it's good to see that you're home again!"

"Hello, Eloise."

"Robyn Hitori."

"Sorry. Hello Mother."


	4. Child's Play

**So hello again, super sorry about the weeks wait! Life kinda got in the way. Good news! I met Monty on the weekend and got to chat to him for a bit. It was Awesome! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. As always, read, review and return! Take care Jellybeans.**

The world around her began to drown out; the only thing left was her and the voices of the room next to her. The sounds of an old, greyed voice echoed into her mind as the silver haired woman spoke; her words full of love, care and concern. "That's better." A short silence fell upon the room, despite joyful cheers from around the building. "What's troubling you child?"

"Eh?" was the only response as Robyn snapped back into reality. The silver haired woman raised an eyebrow and gave a concerned look; this look seemingly begged the question again and the blonde boy answered with a simple, one word answer, "Eclipse." The older woman seemed to understand, as if he had explained it in a thousand words, however Weiss was stupefied; she was completely confused about what this meant. Silence fell once more as the heiress tried to make sense of the one word. The silence was once again broken by a frail voice.

"What did it say this time?" The spoken words bewildered the snow white girl, who couldn't understand how this woman knew what he meant. A brief sigh could be heard from the blue eyed boy.

"I'm… not entirely sure. Something about how others don't understand, and this ignorance would lead me to 'the key,' whatever that is," he answered, deliberately leaving out the parts that made him think most. _Let her in… she is the key… what does that mean? _Once again he was lost in thought, and it did not go unnoticed by the feeble woman.

"Is there… something else?" The boy visibly jumped, being brought suddenly to reality again.

"No," he responded, a little more rushed than he would have liked. The look on his mother's face displayed a disbelief in his answer, but she decided not to pursue. After a moment of awkward silence, the blonde boy made a change in conversation. "How's Patricia?"

"Good, she was promoted to junior manager at the café."

"Good, I need to meet up with her sometime. It's been…" he paused in search of the last time the two met. After giving up on his search for the most recent memory, he gave slight but sad chuckle, "too long." Removing himself from his seat, Robyn fixed his outfit and turned his gaze to the elderly woman. "Please excuse me, but there is a group of huntresses and a huntsman that are awaiting their mission," he said, humour lacing his voice. With that, the old woman nodded and he made his exit.

Weiss began to panic, _Got to hide, Got to hide. _The door creaked open and the girl in white ducked behind a shrivelled, dying potted plant; she watched as he stepped out and stopped. _Oh no, he saw me! _A smirk played on the blonde boy's face. _He defiantly saw me! _The boy turned and paced himself in the direction opposite the fearful girl. _He… didn't see me? He didn't see me! _She let out a sigh of relief, but immediately covered her lips in fear of being heard. Deciding that she had spied long enough, the girl silently tip-toed down the stairs until the exit was in view. It was only a few more steps and she would be home free, however something caught Weiss' attention. Curiosity won over.

Ear pressed to a door, the sounds of children filled her head. "Quite down now! Huntsman, Huntresses, we have received a new mission from command." All the children, in their cardboard armour and with their make shift weapons cheered in unison at the thrill of a new mission. The childish game brought a grin upon their leaders face. "You mission is simple, find the snow-spy and bring her in for interrogation." From behind the door, said snow-spy's face lost all colour in her face; she had been seen. The sudden shock subsided quickly as the sounds of children getting up snapped her back to the here-and-now. Backing away from the door, the blonde boy spoke once more, "Your mission begins… now!"

With that, the patter of feet rushing for the door filled Weiss' ears and in turn, she ran… back up the stairs. _Why did I go up here? Where am I meant to hide? I should have gone for the door._ The patter became louder as the rushed steps sounded on the stairway. _Got to find a place to hide… ah… um… _The broom closet door closed silently enough, and just in time as a horde of little girls ran past.

"Maybe she's up here."

"Where could she be?"

"What does she look like?"

"Well, she'll probably be all in white," a voice of reasoning sounded from behind the group. There stood a little boy, apparently the only boy in the building beside their leader.

"Good thinking Fix," chimed the eldest girl in the group, and with that they dispersed to the multiple rooms. Weiss waited a minute before deciding to make a break for it. She stepped out, only to be stopped by a tiny boy holding out a stick and pointing it to the intruder.

"You, I found you!" His face harboured the most adorable smile, "lightning bolt, lightning bolt, lightning bolt!" he cried, each time giving his make shift wand a quick flick. Suddenly a group of girls rushed from different rooms.

"Get her!" several cried out in unison. They rushed in, holding swords, shields, staffs and pistols made from bits and pieces of who knows what. They pretended to hit their target, and to her own surprise, she found that she was playing along.

"Oh no, they've got me! What ever shall I do?" she overdramatised, much to the enjoyment of her 'attackers.'

"Enough." The voice was calm, peaceful and full of humour. "You have succeeded in your mission; command is pleased with your work." Everyone was now turned to see their fearless leader, as was the white haired intruder. "Now to find out why this spy was sent to our headquarters."

A small group led their captive to one of the ground floor room. It was a simple room, keeping with the run down look of the building and containing a single chair. The children sat her down and left, giving Weiss a moment to think. _Well that was… eventful, but why do all these children live, _she looked around the room, a few candles lit up the room as night began to fall. "Here…" she said, finishing her thought aloud.

"Hmm?" voiced a new presence in the room. Robyn stepped forward.

_When did he come in? _"Oh, just… thinking."

"What about?" the blonde haired boy quizzed as he stood in front of the heiress.

"Oh it's… nothing." Her words received a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry about it."

"Then would you care to explain what you are doing here?" he asked calmly, gesturing to the general area around him. A short silence fell upon the room, icy-blue meeting sky-blue as the two stared at one another.

"I'm here in search of you."


End file.
